Amélie
| runtime = 123 minutes | country = France Germany | language = French | budget = $10 million | gross = $173.9 million }} Amélie (French title: Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain}}; The Fabulous Destiny of Amélie Poulain) is a 2001 romantic comedy film directed by Jean-Pierre Jeunet. Written by Jeunet with Guillaume Laurant, the film is a whimsical depiction of contemporary Parisian life, set in Montmartre. It tells the story of a shy waitress, played by Audrey Tautou, who decides to change the lives of those around her for the better, while struggling with her own isolation. The film was a co-production between companies in France and Germany. Taking in over $33 million in a limited theatrical release, it is still the highest-grossing French-language film released in the United States. The film received critical acclaim and was a major box office success. Amélie won Best Film at the European Film Awards; it also won four César Awards (including Best Film and Best Director), two BAFTA Awards (including Best Original Screenplay), and was nominated for five Academy Awards. A Broadway adaptation is in development. Plot Amélie Poulain was raised by eccentric parents who – erroneously believing that she had a heart defect – decided to home school her. To cope with her loneliness, Amélie developed an active imagination and a mischievous personality. After her mother is killed when a suicidal Québecoise tourist jumped from a church roof and landed on her, her father's withdrawal from society worsens. Amélie eventually decides to leave home and becomes a waitress at the Café des 2 Moulins in Montmartre, which is staffed and frequented by a collection of eccentrics. Spurning romantic relationships after a few disappointing efforts, she finds contentment in simple pleasures and lets her imagination roam free. On 31 August 1997, startled by the news of the death of Princess Diana, Amélie drops a plastic perfume-stopper and accidentally discovers an old metal box of childhood memorabilia hidden by a boy who lived in her apartment decades earlier. Amélie resolves to track down the boy and return the box to him. She promises herself that if it makes him happy, she will devote her life to bringing happiness to others. After inquiring the apartment's concierge and several old tenants about the boy's identity, Amélie meets her reclusive neighbour, Raymond Dufayel, an artist with brittle bone disease who repaints Luncheon of the Boating Party by Pierre-Auguste Renoir every year. He correctly recalls the name as "Bretodeau". Amélie quickly finds the man and surreptitiously passes him the box. Moved to tears by the discovery and the memories it holds, Bretodeau resolves to reconcile with his estranged daughter and the grandson he has never met. Amélie happily embarks on her new mission. Amélie secretly executes complex schemes that affect the lives of those around her. She escorts a blind man to the Métro station, giving him a rich description of the street scenes he passes. She persuades her father to follow his dream of touring the world by stealing his garden gnome and having a flight attendant friend airmail pictures of it posing with landmarks from all over the world. She starts a romance between a middle-aged co-worker and one of the customers in the bar. She convinces Mrs. Wells that the husband who abandoned her had sent her a final conciliatory love letter just before his accidental death years before. She uses gaslighting tactics on Collignon, the nasty greengrocer. Mentally exhausted, Collignon no longer abuses his meek but good-natured assistant Lucien. A delighted Lucien takes charge at the grocery stand. Mr. Dufayel, having observed Amélie, begins a conversation with her about his painting, a copy of Luncheon of the Boating Party. Although he has copied the same painting 20 times, he has never quite captured the look of the girl drinking a glass of water. They discuss the meaning of this character, and over several conversations Amélie begins projecting her loneliness on to the image. Dufayel recognizes this, and uses the girl in the painting to push Amélie to examine her attraction to a quirky young man who collects the discarded photographs of strangers from passport photo booths. When Amélie bumps into the young man a second time, she realizes she is falling in love with him. He accidentally drops a photo album in the street. Amélie retrieves it. She discovers his name is Nino Quincampoix, and plays a cat-and-mouse game with him around Paris before returning his treasured album anonymously. After arranging a meeting at the 2 Moulins, Amélie panics and tries to deny her identity. Her co-worker, concerned for Amélie's well-being, screens Nino for her; a café patron's comment about this misleads Amélie to believe she has lost Nino to the co-worker. It takes Dufayel's insight to give her the courage to pursue Nino, resulting in a romantic night together and the beginning of a relationship, and Amélie finally finds happiness for herself. Cast * Audrey Tautou as Amélie Poulain ** Flora Guiet as young Amélie * Mathieu Kassovitz as Nino Quincampoix ** Amaury Babault as young Nino * Rufus as Raphaël Poulain, Amélie's father * Serge Merlin as Raymond Dufayel, "The Glass Man" * Lorella Cravotta as Amandine Poulain, Amélie's mother * Clotilde Mollet as Gina, a fellow waitress * Claire Maurier as Suzanne, the owner of Café des deux moulins * Isabelle Nanty as Georgette, the resident hypochondriac * Dominique Pinon as Joseph * Artus de Penguern as Hipolito, the writer * Yolande Moreau as Madeleine Wallace (Wells, in English subtitled version) * Urbain Cancelier as Collignon, the grocer * Jamel Debbouze as Lucien, the grocer's assistant * Maurice Bénichou as Dominique Bretodeau ** Kevin Fernandes as young Dominique * Michel Robin as Mr. Collignon * Andrée Damant as Mrs. Collignon * Claude Perron as Eva, Nino's colleague * Armelle as Philomène, air hostess * Ticky Holgado as Man in a photo * Franck-Olivier Bonnet, Alain Floret, Jean-Pol Brissart, and Frédéric Mitterrand as Additional voices Category:2001 films Category:French films Category:German films Category:French-language films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:French romantic comedy films Category:German romantic comedy films Category:Best Film César Award winners Category:Best Film Lumières Award winners Category:César Award winners Category:European Film Awards winners (films) Category:Crystal Globe winners Category:Fantasy-comedy films Category:Films directed by Jean-Pierre Jeunet Category:Films featuring a Best Actress Lumières Award-winning performance Category:Films set in 1997 Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films shot in Paris Category:Films whose writer won the Best Original Screenplay BAFTA Award Category:Independent Spirit Award for Best Foreign Film winners Category:Best Foreign Film Guldbagge Award winners Category:Magic realism films Category:Montmartre Category:Miramax films